


In the Hay

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex comes over to the farm and Clark is ready for him. "The sun was shining down on them, Lex was fucking him, and the world was a beautiful thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Hay

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** none **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for the [the bottom!Clark comment meme](http://bottom-clark.livejournal.com/4242.html). agirlnamedtruth asked for _Clark/Lex - In the hay, with Clark being very "farm boy"._  
>  Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/28982.html).

## In the Hay

When he heard Lex's car, Clark put aside the book he was reading and speeded outside. He went out by the cows and changed into his work clothes that he'd left there earlier. Then he casually walked back to the barn holding the pitchfork slung over his shoulder and whistling a jaunty tune. Today was the day, oh yes it was.

Lex turned around on the porch of the house and looked at him. "Clark."

Clark loved how Lex managed to make his name into something sultry and special, welcomed and caressed all at the same time. "Hi Lex!" He took the pitchfork and jabbed it into a nearby pile of hay. "Sorry, but if you're looking for my parents, they're not here today. Off at Ms. June's, checking out her apple stocks."

Lex's eyes brightened at the news and he stepped towards Clark, his hips swaying in that gliding motion Lex used for a walk. "Is that so?" he purred.

"Yep." Clark thought about grabbing a straw to put between his teeth, but decided that would be pushing it. Instead, he walked to the pump next to the house and stripped off his flannel shirt and dropped it. Then he swung the pump a few more times than necessary and ducked his head and the upper half of his body under the water. Earlier, he'd grabbed his oldest, thinnest t-shirt he could fine. It had been in the trash pile before Clark had rescued it. A few holes, clinging tightly to his now-larger frame, and now nicely wet and dripping.

A short distance away, Clark could hear Lex's breath hissing between his teeth, barely stopping shy of a whistle. His head still under the water, Clark grinned.

With the water flow off, Clark straightened up, tossing his hair back and out of his eyes, not incidentally stretching out his whole body as he did so.

A bitten-off moan was heard from Lex's direction.

Clark turned and stripped off the t-shirt as well, tossing it over the water pump. He was staring right at Lex as he did so.

The blue eyes were dark, pupils wide, eyelids dropping down low as Lex watched. "You had better not be teasing me, Clark."

"Of course I am," Clark replied with an easy grin as he stepped towards Lex, his stride direct and purposeful. "And you don't mind it one bit."

He dropped to his knees and mouthed Lex's straining dick through his pants, grabbing Lex's ass with both of his hands and caressing the rounded cheeks. Lex reached down and tangled his hands in Clark's hair, holding tightly. "Fuck, Clark."

Clark didn't answer, his mouth full of cloth and the skin behind it.

He sucked until Lex was cursing soundly, his grip in Clark's hair so tight it would have been painful if Clark were anybody else. Then Clark pulled off finally, admiring the wet cloth around a large bulge. Lex's dick was so hard that Clark could actually see the outline of the penis through both shorts and pants. He reached out and traced the outline.

"Damn you, you fucking tease!" Lex yanked Clark up to his feet and then pushed him backwards with a solid shove.

Laughing, Clark didn't try and stop his fall into the hay pile behind him.

Within a few seconds, Lex was upon him, hands greedily roaming Clark's bare wet chest and lips and tongue claiming Clark's mouth.

Clark eagerly accepted the possession, his hands wrapping around Lex's slender body and holding him close.

At some point, the rest of their clothing disappeared. They really weren't sure where or when, it not being nearly as important as what else they were doing. Bodies against bodies, fingers exploring flesh, tongues twining, sweat pooling. Hay sticking too, but they weren't minding that either. Later. Lex would complain later. But for now... it was soft enough and they were alone on the farm in the bright sunshine enjoying each other. It was too rare a moment to waste on technicalities.

When they were ready, Lex lifted Clark's legs over his shoulders and stared into his eyes. "Clark..."

That beautiful caressing voice again, this time with need and desire and all the things normally hidden under the layers revealed in that one word, Clark's name. "Yes. Yes, Lex. Please."

With a moan, Lex slid in.

Clark caught his breath, his whole being centered around the point where Lex was joining with him. Moving in, in further, in... Clark wanted to tense up every muscle in his body, to grab hold and to feel and contain. Instead, he forced himself to relax where he needed to, to loosen, to welcome Lex in where he belonged.

It felt wonderful. Lex inside him, those expressive eyes of his showing Lex's wonder and delight at the same. Clark never had to guess what Lex felt at this moment, as Lex's whole being broadcasted his complete satisfaction and joy. And his cries of Clark's name over and over again.

Clark threw his head back into the hay, held onto Lex with his hands, and let himself simply enjoy the ride. Over and over again. The stab of pure sensation with every thrust. Clark could hear himself moaning, and he knew there was a look of imbecilic joy on his face, slack jaw, perhaps even drool on his lips, but he didn't care. The sun was shining on them, Lex was fucking him, and the world was a beautiful thing.  


* * *

  


END


End file.
